New User Guide
Welcome Welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! We always love getting new users and are very excited to hear about your fanfiction(s). In order to keep things going as smoothly as possible for you and all other users, we kindly ask that you take a minute to read these rules before going ahead and making your pages. Rules There aren't a lot of rules around here, so we kindly ask that you try to follow the ones we do have as best you can. #'No trolling or flaming.' Everyone is here to have fun and while honest criticism can help someone grow as an author, attacking someone for the sake of being mean contributes absolutely nothing. #Starting drama 'with another user (whether it's related to their fan fiction or personal matters) will earn you a warning, as will actively participating in drama and/or insulting other users. #'Do not edit another user's page without their permission or insert false information into canon articles. Small edits like fixing spelling or grammar errors, correcting mistakes, or adding proper categories are okay, but content edits should be approved by the person who created the page. If someone has edited one of your pages without your permission, just let an admin know so that they can revert the edit and warn the person who did it. #Many fans of TMM are quite young so we ask that users keep swearing to a minimum and that all fanfictions have proper warnings for any mature content '(excessive violence, sexual content, etc...). #Many fans ''are young and in accordance with Wikia policy we will be required to ban any user we find out to be under thirteen years of age (the ban will expire on that user's thirteenth birthday). #'''Do not copy the works (concepts, art, writing, or otherwise) of another user. We've had a lot of issues with this in the past, and many pages, stories, characters, and sentences from some users have evidently taken inspiration from that of other users. Please understand that everyone works hard on the things they make, and having someone turn around and steal their exact concept, art, or writing leaves the original creators with an awful feeling. We ask that you DO NOT copy and paste text from other people's pages and paste it onto your page (or in some cases, copying and pasting while changing just a few sentences or adding just a little bit of information to make it look original). It is okay to be "inspired" by what someone else has created themselves, as this is much of how the creative process works. But we prohibit theft. If you like the concept of something or the way something was written or structured, try doing something new with it and making it your own rather than lifting directly from another user's pages. Use special code or formatting to give it your own unique style, or write out an idea that you got from someone else's page but in your own words and without borrowing all that much from them. It will both give you a chance to practice your writing and prevent you from looking like you stole from another user. We encourage creativity here at the wiki, so please actually try to be creative with your work! #'Do not give out any personal information. '''Your full name and pictures of you should not be shared on the wiki. If your display name is a full name we believe to be your real name, we will ask you to change it (but if it's something like "Momomiya Ichigo" we won't say anything because that's obviously a reference to a fictional character). Similarly, pictures you claim to be of yourself will be deleted. #'Do not make excessive, needless edits on your pages'. If you have a lot to work on, massive edits are fine and expected, but if you are adding categories at random that have absolutely no reason to exist, or if you are making pages and adding irrelevant images, you are breaking this rule. Do not just create pages with random sentences or images on them. Your pages must have a reason to exist, your content must be original, and you need to actually put effort into what you do. #'If you break any rules, you will receive a warning from an admin.' You get '''two warnings' and then a '''two week temporary ban '''from the wiki (ban will be increased based on user attitude and severity of offense). After that ban, you get one warning and then the second will result in a longer temporary ban or permanent ban, depending on which rules you broke. *If you have any problems with anything at all don't hesitate to contact an admin. We're here to make sure everyone stays safe and has fun! Language This is an English-language wiki and we kindly ask that in your pages and fanfictions you use proper spelling and grammar to the best of your abilities. We understand that some people just aren't good with things like spelling and that for those users who have English as a second language it can be very hard to learn all the rules of grammar, so there isn't a proper rule about this kind of thing. All we ask is that you try your best and avoid unnecessary use of things like text speak. You are more than welcome to ask other users for help if you need it. Also, if you wanted to create a version of your page in another language that you speak that is perfectly fine. There is no guarantee that other users will be able to read it, but it's a cool idea. Useful Links *Manual of Style *Uploading Files *Mew Mew Hotline~! *Mew Forms *Restoring Pages *Currently our active admins are RoyalHistoria, AnnikaDoll, and KiraKira-Chan Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Community Category:Guides